Wildbird
|row2 = |row3 =658 |raritycolor = thunder|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }} Wildbird was the protector of a garden of golden apples with valuable golden seeds used to fuel a portal between dimensions. The lord of the portal had chosen him because of his loyalty, but one day, Wildbird broke that loyalty. He was tricked by Zunobia, who stole from the garden, leaving Wildbird lonely and jobless. Now he has to start a new life! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |trait1 = Category:Forsaken |trait2 = Category:Forsaken |trait3 = Category:Forsaken |trait4 = Category:Forsaken |trait5 = Category:Forsaken |price = N/A|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 55|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = |Group1a Name = Somersault Jump!|Group1b Name = You're Outnumbered|Group1c Name = Grass Tastes Bad|Group2a Name = Show Me What You Got!|Group2b Name = The Flesh Curtains|Group2c Name = Get Shwifty|Group3a Name = Time For Action|Group3b Name = Against The Council|Group3c Name = Gubba Nub Nub Doo Rah Kah|Group4a Name = You Appear To Be Dying|Group4b Name = Bag Of Squanch|Group4c Name = Tammy's Betrayal|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4d Name = Wubba Lubba Dub Dub|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group1a Power = 50|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 1|Group1a Stamina = 20|Group1b Power = 50|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 1|Group1b Stamina = 20|Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 1|Group1c Stamina = 25|Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 100|Group2a Cooldown = 2|Group2a Stamina = 30|Group2b Power = 60|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 25|Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 3|Group2c Stamina = 27|Group3a Power = 40|Group3a Accuracy = 90|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 25|Group3b Power = 40|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 27|Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 100|Group3c Cooldown = 2|Group3c Stamina = 0|Group4a Power = 80|Group4a Accuracy = 95|Group4a Cooldown = 0|Group4a Stamina = 204|Group4b Power = 60|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 30|Group4c Power = 40|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 33|Group4d Power = 45|Group4d Accuracy = 90|Group4d Cooldown = 2|Group4d Stamina = 30|Group1a Text = |Group1b Text = |Group1c Text = all enemies: receive residual damage|Group2a Text = |Group2b Text = |Group2c Text = self: |Group3a Text = |Group3b Text = |Group3c Text = restore all stamina|Group4a Text = self, before damage: |Group4b Text = |Group4c Text = self: all enemies: |Group4d Text = |Default1 Name = The Beacon Was Activated!|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = Who's in Danger?|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 40|Default2 Accuracy = 95|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 25|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group2c Warmup = 1|Group4b Warmup = 1|Group4c Warmup = 1}} Trivia *Name and design are inspired by Birdperson while skills make reference to various aspects of Rick and Morty: **I Am Phoenix Person - a quote by Birdperson after being resurrected with cybernetic enhancements **Somersault Jump - catchphrase of Rick from the episode Total Rickall **Grass Tastes Bad - catchphrase of Rick from the episode Total Rickall **Show Me What You Got! - the often repeated command of the Cromulons from the episode Get Schwifty **The Flesh Curtains - a band formed by Rick, Birdperson, and Squanchy **Get Shwifty - Get Schwifty, an episode title and eponymous song **Against The Council - Council of Ricks, a governing body organized by Ricks from the multiverse **Gubba Nub Nub Doo Rah Kah - quote from Birdperson, 'Whatever lets you sleep at night' in Birdperson language **You Appear To Be Dying - quote from Birdperson in the episode Get Schwifty **Bag Of Squanch - an insult said by Squanchy to Rick in the episode The Wedding Squanchers **Tammy's Betrayal - the wedding of Birdperson, cancelled by his bride's (Tammy) betrayal **Wubba Lubba Dub Dub - catchphrase of Rick; 'I am in great pain. Please help me' in Birdperson language Category:Legendary Thunder